In Time Past
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: AR/AT - Sakura and Syaoran didn't get their happily ever after, a hundred years later their descendants are feuding. The Emperor from the Kinomoto Clan and a Princess from the Li Dynasty join efforts to find out what happened to their ancestors a century ago. PLOT SUMMARY IN FIRST CHAPTER
1. The Future

**SUMMARY **

**A cataclysmic moment erupted, changing the destined course of Sakura and Syaoran. Overcome with hatred and sorrow, Syaoran propelled a series of events that exposed the realm of magic to the world whereby changing the progression of the history over the next century. **

**One hundred years later two great grandchildren; one from the Li Dynasty and one from the Kinomoto Clan, come together to seek the truth behind their ancestor's torn relationship and by extension end the tension between the both households. **

**But, can they stand by and watch the events unfold all over again or will they intervene and change their own futures.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 – The Future<span>**

"**There is evil in this world – hatred and revenge. . . ." –Maleficent **

. . . . . . . . .

The scent of cherry blossoms flooded the air, she always possessed the fragrance but today it seemed that the scent had dampened the entire room in a soothing manner. Empress Sakura of Kinomoto was sitting peacefully in bed surrounded by three generations of her family. The room was huge and crowded, Prince Seiichi her eldest son stood at the headboard. Her frail hands were tightly grasping two items, one of them was a well-known artefact in the family, the Star Key and the other was a strange pendent.

Empress Sakura looked at the man that reminded her so much of his father, his features were strikingly similar. Always a gentleman he stood regal in grey flannelled suit with his royal medals pinned to his jacket. The only difference was he wore his dark hair shoulder length. Turning to his mother, he gave her his signature Cheshire cat grin which earned him a slight nod.

"Everyone" his gentle voice towered over the gathering, "our Empress have an announcement to make" promptly the family's chatter subsided.

Her emerald eyes surveyed the room, over two hundred family members stood before the matriarch varying from ages eighty-nine to eighteen years old. She was grateful for her life's achievements, now at one hundred and sixteen it was time to name a successor.

"The love I have for all of you is immeasurable. I have watched each individual of this family blossom into compassionate, responsible leaders, strong men and women. I want all of you to know that you've made me strong, loved and proud. . . . . .unfortunately, it is time for me to go" faint mumbling accompanied with shock stretched throughout the chamber but she maintained a composed appearance.

The time has come to announce her select, her bright emerald eyes meet her youngest family member, her great grandson standing to the back.

"Takao, come. . . .please" she requested holding up her left hand to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes obaa-chan" the young man replied gradually meandering through the multitude. Upon reaching her, he gently enclosed her hand with his. In turn she tugged him closer to have seat on the bed.

"Takao, your maturity and mannerisms is well beyond your years and your aura is brilliant. You are my choice. . . .you will be the next leader, you will be Emperor"

Instead of shock and disappointment, delight and approval washed over the people. Their Empress always made the best judgments in any event, and this was no different. Even if a few couldn't understand, they know in time the answers will reveal themselves.

"Takao" she whispered leaning forward, which made him bring his ear closer to her. It was a declaration for his ears only. Resuming her previous state, she smiled pleasantly when she moved away from him then lowering herself flat onto the pillow. But his eyes were only filled with more questions.

"You won't be confused for long. . . .I promise" she assured tenderly, "Kinomoto family I present to you your new Emperor. . . .Emperor Takao of Kinomoto"

Promptly, the emerald eyed young man rose to his feet facing the crowd then completed the acknowledgement with a respectful bow. But the happy moment was interrupted by a light wisp of air that zipped into the room causing linens, clothing and hair to flutter in the breeze then. . . . .she was gone.

Everyone was petrified and noiseless, the clan stood watching on as their Empress lay in her everlasting slumber. Beginning with the new leader everyone took the late Empress' hand giving her a light and final kiss. Emperor Takao stood alongside his grand-father Prince Seiichi until the entire family filtered out of the room.

"I know it's overwhelming Takao, but this is the reason why we've been training you all these years, your succession was decided a decade ago"

"Why me? You would make a great leader grand-father"

"Yes, although that is true I am eighty-nine years old. The Empire needs a young leader, one who is open-minded and vibrant. You have a great challenge ahead of you one that will change our past and our future generations. Depend on your foresight and wisdom, when that time comes you will do what is best, not just for our Empire but for everyone"

Confused again, first it was his great-grandmother now his grandfather is speaking in parables. Walking back into the room, he turned his attention to the deceased Empress laying peacefully still clutching the items between her fingers. A solitude tear rolled down his cheek as he released the items that were in her grip. Lifting her hand once more he gave her a final kiss.

"I won't disappoint you obaa-chan. . .I promise", he walked towards his grandfather standing in the doorway his curiosity soared at the pendent dangling between his fingers. What is the connection between the Star Key and this object?

* * *

><p>The air was heavy and thick. Darkness swelled the tempers in crowd. His amber eyes commanded a path of small embers along the lanterns that were suspended on the street poles. From the moment he spoke, all eyes were penetrated on their handsome leader positioned majestically behind the podium. The crowd of more than seven thousand men and women cheered angrily raising their fist in resentment and disgust, approving the man's hateful discourse. Seated behind him were his family, his two sons Shun and Zihao, the youngest his daughter Xiaolian and his wife Xiu.<p>

". . . .the Li Dynasty must never forget our duty to our people. We must fight with everything we have now. Generation after generation the Kinomoto clan continues to steal what is justly ours. This is the time to strike, I have gotten news that the Kinomoto Empire is in mourning over their treacherous. . . vile. . . . clan sovereign, . . . . . . .Kinomoto Sakura. Personally speaking, I hope she is severely punished for her crimes in the afterlife. I, Li Zhiqiang swear on my ancestors Li Yelan and Li Syaoran that I will vanquish the Kinomotos and return our house to its rightfully glory"

The crowd exploded into a lengthy applause, Xiaolian sat frozen by the amount of venom seething throughout her father's words. Her mother and brother stood up clapping with pride at the end of his speech. Worried amber eyes scanned the crowd, the population was revved up for another attack. She hated this, why can't anyone see that this is wrong.

Garbed in a bright emerald green dress and matching heels, the pleasant eighteen year old woman stood alongside her family in solitude. She always considered herself an outsider, very different. Unlike her, her unkind older siblings who were filled with so much animosity and dread.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight days later<strong>_

Xiaolian remained hidden behind the mansion between the bright bougainvillea camouflaged within her oversized emerald cloak. The grounds were heavily guarded even though the week long memorial had concluded a day ago.

Sometimes she wished that this was her home, it was always jovial. . . . bright; the complete opposite to her family's domain. Cherry blossoms littered the streets, children dressed in colorful clothing, laughter of friends and family around you, delightful fragrances of cakes and breads from almost every household, the air was cleaner, even the sun seemed brighter.

It was late, the sun was beginning to disappear behind the hills, just another half an hour then she'll be able to make her way to the other side. Her chances of being captured was inevitable, but it was worth the risk she had to see him. There could be a chance that the rumors were true, Kinomoto Takao was a revered and wise sorcerer, now at the age of seventeen he is the youngest chosen ruler in the Kinomoto province.

A group of maids were exiting through the huge teak doors of the mansion, they were so caught up with their conversation that hadn't noticed the intruder slipping out of the bushes through doors before they closed.

Xiaolian pursed her lips looking at her surroundings. This place was enormous, it appeared smaller on the outside. How was she going to find him now? She was startled by approaching footsteps coming from one of the hallways. Thinking quickly she headed in the opposite direction, whosoever it was, they were walking quickly. The steps no longer echoed they seemed to be right behind her. . .louder and louder. Without thinking she gripped one of the doorknobs along the corridor, thankfully it was open. Closing the door silently behind her, she pressed her ear to listen. Her eyes darted confused the footsteps were gone.

"Why are you here?" a male voice resonated surprising her out of her skin. It was the young Emperor standing close to the windows on the far side of the vast library.

Before she could reply, her body was pinned against the door and her feet dangled a few inches from the ground. His magic was powerful but he wasn't evil, his aura was soothing.

"Show some respect, my Empress passed a week ago and you people couldn't wait to break our defenses"

"No I'm not here to attack you. I-I want to talk" she forced out.

"Talk? The Li Clan don't talk, they kill. . . .they destroy"

"Well. . . . I want to talk, please let me go"

The invisible hold was gone forcing her to collapse to the ground on all fours.

"Before you speak let me ask some questions" he began, moving towards her with his hands in his pockets. She nodded slowly collecting herself from the floor.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes"

"Why? Why take this chance to come see me?"

"How do you know I came to see you specifically?"

He grinned, "You made your way over the back walls about an hour ago, I shielded you from my guards when I felt your presence and I can hear your thoughts. You're different from them. . . .your family"

She dropped her head in shame, it was a comment she heard over and over as a child. It was something that wounded her deeply. . . .being different.

"And that makes you unique" he continued. His words were kind but it didn't make her feel any better. She remained close to the door, with good reason; their families are natural enemies. He was very handsome, the contours of his face were chiseled but soft, his eyes were the same shade as her thick emerald cloak and his hair a platinum blonde.

"Please relax, I promise I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Xiaolian. . . .I'm Princess Xiaolian"

Standing a few feet away from her, he reluctantly pulled his left hand out of his pants pocket, "Emperor Takao"

Their instant connection sent a blast of warmth through his arm. Instead she felt a different spark it was uncomfortable, it burned. Retrieving her hand swiftly, she pressed it protectively against her chest.

Putting the incident aside he spoke first, "So Princess Xiaolian, you're here to show me something, well let's see it"

"Perceptive again" she countered with a smile, "may I?" pointing over to the large wooden desk in the center of the room.

"Of course" he chimed stepping out of her way to let her pass.

Walking towards the desk quickly she slid the hood off her head, her chocolate brown hair spilled over her shoulder releasing a sweet sandalwood fragrance into the room. Hurriedly she opened up her cloak to pull the items from the inner pockets.

"Before I show you this I need you to have an open-mind"

"I can't promise that"

"Then my trip here will be in vain"

He paused momentarily remembering the late Empress' words. "Okay, I'll be open-minded"

"Thank you," one by one she produced a hand-written letter and some photographs, "a few weeks ago, I found these in my family's archives". Carefully spreading the items all over the desks there were six old and frayed pictures of young men and woman dressed in school attire. Emperor Takao scooped up one of the pictures holding it close to his face. In the group, he could clearly see his great grandmother embracing a young man that bore a mild resemblance to the Princess and also possessed the same amber eyes.

"You say these items were with your family?"

"Yes, locked away in an old chest"

"This is my great grandmother"

"I know"

"And who is this man with her? He's not my great grandfather"

"I know. . . . .He. . .that's _my_ great grandfather"

An annoying vibration was coming from her side, her cell phone has been ringing constantly for the last three minutes. She was afraid to look at it, outside was dark and mother would be worried. As soon as this was over she would give her call. Her eyes sank to the floor a pang of guilt hit her chest, her parents are probably going out of their minds right now, she shouldn't be here.

"What are you saying Princess?" the Emperor questioned bringing her back to the room, ". . . .our great grandparents were acquainted? What kind of trickery is this?"

"I swear I'm not deceiving you, I found these in my home"

"What do you hope to achieve by doing this?"

Again her phone vibrated.

"You should get that, she's worried about you" he noted to her.

"No, I'm not leaving here until I get some answers, the more I think about it the more I realize that there's something missing. Don't you want to know what really happened, why our families are bitter enemies?"

"No Princess, you're incorrect, _we_ are not bitter enemies. _Your_ clan despise the Kinomotos, for the last century we've tried all avenues for talks, for peace, each time the Li Clan reject our advances"

"We're just protecting ourselves from you"

"From us? From us? Just one month ago two of our citizens received a severe beating for going beyond the city's protective barrier. No, we should be protecting ourselves from you," he pointed to her accusingly, "because that's what you do, hate crimes Princess, perpetrated by your clan, your people"

* * *

><p>There's been a flurry of activity throughout the mansion for half an hour now, usually Xiaolian would be back before sunset. This was unlike her. The doors flew open violently slamming against the desk, three Elders shuffled into the room. Lord Zhiqiang stood tall when they approached him.<p>

"My Lord, your seer was able to located the Princess"

"Yes. . . ."

"She's in the Kinomoto Empire, we believe the Emperor is holding her captive"

"What? How did this happen, when was she taken"

"We're unsure, but she's safe. . . . . for now"

"Those bastards have my Xiaolian, my precious daughter. If anything happens to her I will kill them all" the angry father declared.

Below their oversized cloaks the Elders snickered with satisfaction, this was beginning of the end of the Kinomoto Empire.

* * *

><p>The device in her side pocket was beginning to annoy her, she took it out to shut it off.<p>

"You should really answer your phone Princess"

"I said no, they'll know I'm here"

"They already know" he stated calmly half lid, "and they're coming for you"

Even though her parents were less than ten miles away, it felt like they were right there in the room. Her mouth became slack as she began to hyperventilate, "Oh no. . . . I-I swear I never meant for this to happen"

"Somehow I believe you. I have something to show you also" reaching into his pockets he pulled out the two items his great grandmother passed on to him, "do you know what this is?"

"Not this one" she remarked pointing at the key, "but this pendent belongs to family, can I see it". With both hands she took the relic gently from his hands, "this is my great grandfather's jian"

"A sword?"

"Yes. . . . watch" she took two steps back raising the pendent at eye level, her family's magical circle appeared beneath her feet, seconds later she was wielding the sword in her hands.

"Quite impressive" he smirked "but I'd never thought it. . . ."

"So the story is true" she angrily cut him off.

"What story?"

"Your great grandmother is a murderer"

"No"

"Then why is this here. Your great grandmother used this to kill my great grandfather's mother"

"That's not true"

"LIAR" she growled taking a step towards him.

"Princess, I am a hundred times powerful than you are, it would be wise not to threaten me. Put the sword down"

Taking in a long breath with her eyes close then exhaling, she walked over to the desk and laid the sword on top of photographs.

"I'm sorry" she apologize staring at the items strewn across the tabletop, "I don't know what came over me. Will you help me figure this out, please? I have no one else to turn to, my family will think I'm disloyal for not accepting my past but I can't, not this way. Everything is so obscure, there has to something else. If your great grandmother did commit this crime then who did?"

Her words hit him like a brick in the face, he knew what he supposed to do but regretfully he couldn't explain this to her now.

"Princess," he called out making her spin around, "are you willing to leave here to find out the truth"

"What do mean leave? Leave where? This place?"

"No. . . . . this time"

". . . . ."

"Sobo created a spell for me, for this moment. . . . .she was expecting you to come here. She wanted me to give you that pendent and to help you find your answers. Before she died I promised her that I would"

"How do I know this is not a trap Emperor?"

"It's not, besides I won't a take chance to get stuck in limbo with you anyway"

Before she could retort, someone knocked once and the door opened quickly. His grandfather entered the room followed by three guards.

"Are you okay Emperor Takao?"

"Yes ojiisan, what is it?"

The man paused, his wrinkled eyes scoping out the room, "Nothing, I thought I felt an unusual presence"

"Well as you can see there's no one here"

The old man smirked, "Yes Emperor I can _see_ that"

Content with his answer, the guards exited the room leaving the Prince alone with the Emperor. His grandfather looked over to him as if he just had a revelation.

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes ojiisan" the young man answered steadily.

"You be careful" he remarked to the Emperor but his eyes trailed over to an invisible presence not too far from him, the old man shook his head and left the room. From the moment the door closed, Emperor Takao darted over to the huge open book of spells and tore out a specific page.

"C'mon we have to go" he called out to her.

With a bemused daze she asked, "Wait. . . . why didn't your grandfather see me?"

"It's an illusion spell, he saw nothing but he felt your aura and I think he knows the plan"

"What plan?" she blurted out while they exited the room scurrying down the corridors.

"Stay next to me, we just need some currency then we'll leave"

"Emperor please tell me, where are we going?"

He ignored her pleads for a while bursting into another room. It looked more like a private study, he immediately removed a painting which revealed a safe. After opening it he pulled a satchel that was nearby stuffing it with cash. The wide-eyed Princess still in her oversized emerald cloak looked on helplessly as the man moved quickly across the room. Throwing on a long coat himself he wanted to grab the last thing he needed, her. Standing by the door, the Emperor walked over to the young lady and tug at her sleeve. Using his both hands he pulled her by her shoulders positioning body in the middle of the room.

"Don't move. . . ." he warned, pointing at her face.

He ran back to the desk snatching the satchel and throwing it across his shoulders then grabbing the torn page with the incantation hurriedly. He came back to the spot where he left her standing directly in front of her, face to face. She's never been so near to man before, even though he wasn't paying attention to her, she couldn't help but marvel his emerald eyes, he's was even more gorgeous close up. She felt her cheeks heat up, her breath slowly accelerated. Her mind became defensive and almost took a step back. His hand seized her arm preventing her from moving.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but you need to relax. Together we possess enough celestial magic to do this, we have to chant this together" he remarked.

Remembering that he can hear her thoughts she bit her the inside of her cheek and averted her eyes from his, "Where are we going?" she repeated timidly this time.

"Honestly I'm not sure but I have an idea, Sobo did this for specific place in time. In order to make this work I need you to trust me Princess"

This wasn't the time to reflect but she couldn't help it, seconds past as she observed the spell in his hand. If this was a safe way to get what she needed, then that's okay, right? She closed her eyes and exhaled, "Okay Emperor I trust you"

They were now side by side. Once they began to recite the page their magical circles appeared below them, a mixture of green and gold intertwined each other.

_**Around the Circle, throughout and about**_

_**We command the powers of the Moon and the Stars**_

_**Ignite these powers beyond our reach**_

_**Grant us the answers we truly seek**_

_**Guardians of the skies heed our call **_

_**And combine our magic to release the truth **_

_**Reverse the universe in a century**_

_**TIME**_

A surge of wind emanating from their enchanted circles moved clockwise surrounding the pair. The force was terribly strong, she thought she was going to be swept away, Takao stood his ground shielding his face from the gust. Frightfully, she reached out and clutched a handful of his shirt pulling herself towards to him.

It ended as soon as it began, bright flashes and whirling noises came to an abrupt silence. They disappeared leaving behind an overturned room and fluttering papers cascading from the ceiling to the floor.


	2. The Present

**Chapter 2 – The Present **

**Early Friday morning,**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was quiet except for the light continuous drizzle that has been ongoing for hours. In the darkness of the night, the travelling duo's magical circles appeared on pathway next to the King Penguin slide. If you asked her what did she see when she made the journey she couldn't tell you. Her eyes were closed the entire time, heart pounding in her chest.

Relief, along with a lump in her throat came to life when their bodies slowly materialized. Raising her face to the dark heavens she embraced the cool night air and the wetness on her face. Before their magical circles could fade away, she broke from him covering her mouth with one hand. The aftermath of the jump was brutal for her, she was hunched over throwing up the contents from her stomach on the pathway.

Takao quickly scanned his surroundings, they were standing in the middle of a children's play park. It's funny how the dark of night can turn such blissfully place into a creepy enigma. He assumed the time may have been in the early hours of the morning, sometime past midnight. For a while he forgot about his partner emptying her stomach a few feet away from him. His long sleeved woolen coat was becoming heavier by the minute.

"Are you feeling any better Denka*****" he asked concerned cocking his head to get a better view of her face.

"Yes", using the sleeve of her cloak to wipe her lips, in the corners of her eyes she asked suspiciously, "how come you're okay?"

"I told you, I'm stronger than you are" he says firmly.

Takao was about to make a suggestion when they both instinctively turned their attention to night skies. Someone was coming, someone speckled with magic. He dragged her suddenly by her drenched cloak sprinting towards the bushes behind the park. The pair laid flat on their stomachs peeping from the soaked underbrush. Focusing on the play area before him, he chanted inwardly:

**Power divine, in the name of the Stars**

**For what you seek, cannot be seen**

Not long after they saw her descending from the heavens. A young woman with short auburn-colored hair, wearing pink and white long pajamas and a pair of matching ballerina flats. The Star Wand firmly gripped in her right hand, her wings vanished when her feet gracefully touched the ground, she was encircled within a pink orb which prevented her from getting doused by the rain. Seconds later she was accompanied by a winged mane less lion wearing a chest-plate and helmet.

"Obaa-chan, Cerberus" he mumbled.

Xiaolian's thoughts were quickly jolted by what she saw so she reacted accordingly. Before he could motion her to stop it was too late, she panicked. Without warning, using the remainder of her energy she quickly concealed her aura. The sudden action was too much for her; she fell into a deep sleep. But her act was unnecessary Takao had already shielded them. He turned his attention back to magic welding pair in the park.

"It's gone Kero, I'm not crazy" she stated frustrated, "I felt it. . . . but whatever it is it's gone now"

"Concentrate Sakura" the beast implored.

She closed her eyes and grasped the staff with both hands, stretching her spiritual vision through the area. She felt nothing but the energy generated from the rain, the winds, the rustling of the trees. Ultimately, she sighed in defeat.

"There's nothing here Kero, we should go. I need to get back to sleep, critical math test tomorrow" she frowned, "FLY" she announced as her graceful wings re-appeared and she leapt effortlessly to the sky.

Takao waited motionless for a few minutes, he wanted to make sure that the coast was clear before he came out. To his right, Xiaolian was still asleep on the ground. If they stay here, they run the risks of getting sick and he didn't wanted to use any more magic to protect them from anything, he needed to find shelter.

. . . . . .

He was beginning to feel exhausted, Takao has been walking for almost an hour carrying a sleeping Xiaolian on his back. Unluckily the weather hadn't changed, it was still raining. Both of them were soaked through and through and this made his efforts twice as hard. Thankfully he came upon a ramen shop. In contrast to the outside, inviting warmth presented itself when he entered the establishment. Behind the counter stood an elderly lady, he could see that she was bewildered by the soaked couple. Her lips turned downwards and she ran into the back hollering for attention. Probably the sight of a man carrying an unconscious woman on his back startled her. Jumbled murmurs filled his thoughts as a few of their patrons lifted their heads from their steaming bowls to take in the twosome. Takao gently positioned the sleeping maiden in a booth style seat and rested her arms and head gently on the table. When he turned around an elderly man wearing an apron and brandishing a pair of cooking chopsticks and the woman he saw earlier were hurtling towards him.

"What happened young man?" the cook questioned.

"We travelled a long way and we got caught in the rain, I apologize for wet floors"

"It's okay my dear" the lady said flapping off his remark, "what about your companion. Is she alright?" the woman moved past him to examine sleeping Xiaolian.

"My cousin is very tired and I'm famished, may I have a very, very big bowl of ramen?"

"Of course" the man blurted out moving quickly back to the kitchen.

"And I'll get some dry clothes for you two" the woman smiled.

"That is very kind you miss but we need to get shelter instead"

"Nonsense, I can get you some clothing and you can stay here until you're rested, our grown children's rooms are available. Please, carry the young lady upstairs so I can change her out of these wet clothes". Takao was taken aback by her kindness, it reminded him of his own empire, these strangers are affectionate and supportive.

After he put Xiaolian down, he was offered a dry set of clothes, changed and came back downstairs.

As he dove into the steaming bowl of ramen his mind wandered on the way forward. Seeing his great grandmother hours earlier meant that she is close by. His emerald eyes trailed across to the clock on the wall it was 2:45am. The effects of the time portal drained much of his energy he needed rest but he also wanted to get started on their mission.

Sleep was about to take over, he needed to regenerate.

* * *

><p>Over the years, her reputation for always being late had died but there were those rare occasions. . . . . and this morning was one of them. She came bolting down the corridors after changing into her uwabakis. Thankfully she wasn't that late, she was craftily standing behind her sensei when he slid open the door to the classroom.<p>

"Ohayō students"

"Ohayō" the room replied

Without making eye contact with him she bolted into the classroom. She was already tardy and she didn't want to push her luck. Sakura Kinomoto walked quickly to her desk with her eyes fastened to the floor. The ominous glares of Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li and Syaoran Li were boring through her. As soon as she sat down she mouthed a sympathetic sorry to the trio. That morning she was supposed to show up an hour ago to do some last minute revisions for the math test, which will commence in the next period.

"What happened to you" Syaoran whispered behind her leaning forward close enough to get a whiff of her cherry blossom scented hair.

"Not now, I'll tell you lunchtime"

. . . . .

Midday couldn't come any sooner, they ambushed her when she exited the classroom. The classmates retreated to the far end of the school compound away from prying eyes and ears.

"Okay spill it Kinomoto and this better be good. You know I woke up at six this morning just so I can make it here on time, just for you to. . . . ."

"That's enough Meilin" Syaoran commanded turning his amber eyes to his girlfriend of four years, "Sakura. . . . .what happened this morning"

All this time Tomoyo hadn't said a word, she listened with great intent.

"Around one this morning I felt something. . . . . a presence. It was so powerful it shook me from my sleep"

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" he asked mundane crossing his arms.

"No it wasn't a dream. . . . . Kero felt it too. Whatever it was took us to the park"

"Whatever it was? That means that you didn't find out _what it was_?" Meilin added.

"No it was gone before I got there"

"That's strange," Meilin stated with her finger tapping her chin, "how come Syaoran didn't feel it"

True. How come he didn't feel anything? The four of them looked at each other perplexed.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening his bleary emerald eyes, the delicious aromas of the shop wafted to his nostrils awakening his senses. A small smile came across his face as he laid flat on his back staring half lid at the ceiling. Xiaolian was asleep and he believed she'd stay that way for another day. It was possible that she's never use this amount of energy in a short period of time.<p>

Through the window curtains he observed the yellow and orange hues of another sunrise. Sunrise? That meant he slept only a couple of hours yet he's re-energized.

After throwing on a t-shirt, he made his way down the stairs. The lady of the house was smiling at him from the base of the steps.

"Good morning Kimura-kun"

". . . . .good morning" he replied untimely, he'd forgotten that he told the woman his name is Takao Kimura. He wasn't sure if it would be wise to reveal that he is a Kinomoto in this time.

"I was concerned for you both. It's good to see you finally awaken"

"Pardon. . . . .how long have I been asleep?"

"Two days, today is Sunday"

He tried to syphon his thoughts, it was unbelievable that he'd sleep that long. It's never happened before, his confused face was also read by the woman.

"That's okay young man, you needed your rest. I was concerned about the young miss, she had a slight fever but she's doing well now"

He looked over his shoulder trying to connect his conscience with Xiaolian, the woman was right her mind is settled now.

"Come, I'll prepare a meal for you"

He opened his mouth to object then she raised her hand cutting him off and contending.

"Go have seat, please rest yourself" she insisted further.

Defeated, Takao walked into the crowded dining area. The only place he could source was located at the counter. There were a lot of families and couples there on this day. A young woman wearing round rimmed glasses and brown shoulder length hair address him from behind the counter.

"Good morning sir. Welcome to the Aiko's Ramen Shop, we serve the best ramen soups in this part of town"

"I can agree with you there" he joined in, it would be impolite to interrupt her introductions, so he let her go on.

"What would you like?" she smiled.

"Well. . . . ." his voice strained casting his eyes down the counter.

"Naoko it's okay" the old woman proclaimed on her right, walking towards her with a steaming bowl.

"Oh" Naoko replied taking a step back.

"This is the young man I told you about. Kiruma-kun this is Ms Naoko Yanagisawa"

'Of course' he thought, "Pleased to meet you, Yanagisawa-san"

"It's okay, you can call me Naoko"

"Then you can call me Takao" stretching his hand to her across the counter. They greeted other with a firm handshake, Naoko smiled slightly he seemed a bit interesting.

"Nice meeting you Takao, I should leave to your meal, excuse me"

His eyes followed her to the end of the counter. Naoko Yanagisawa is the ancestor of his family's senior advisor. What made him realize it was the facial resemblance not the name, in his time that family carries a different title.

Turning away from his remembrances he focused on the elderly woman standing in front him. He leaned in nearer pressing himself against the counter, his demeanor suggested that she do the same.

"Aiko-san" he whispered discreetly, "what is the name of this town?"

She creased her face at his words, "This is Tomoeda"

"Tomoeda?" his eyes went wide and his breath quickened.

"Yes. . . .are you alright?" she ogled him with alarm.

"Yes, forgive me" he replied slightly dazed, "Aiko-san I need a furnished residence to stay close by"

"For how long Kiruma-kun?"

"For as long as it takes" he appeared to be talking to someone else as his eyes drifted from her.

"I don't understand. . . . ."

"Long term I believe"

"I know of two places, one of them is owned by my sister. I can direct you to her if you're interested"

"Yes, yes please. I'll make my way there when I complete my meal"

"Good, Naoko will accompany you so you don't get lost"

"That's very kind of you but. . . ."

"Oh stop being so modest" she instructed, "I insist she goes with you. Obviously you're not from around here"

"You are very kind Aiko-san, thank you"

The compliment lifted her spirits, she walked away with a pleased smile.

They left the shop together two hours later. Takao and Naoko strolled from the shop for almost forty minutes to the residential district. Coincidentally, she was quite familiar with this area, she walks to and from school along this route.

Both of them have been frustratingly silent during their walk, it wasn't that Takao didn't want to speak to the young lady escorting him, he was simply engrossed in his new surroundings. Naoko not being an assertive person herself walked peaceful focused on the house numbers and the written directions on her right hand.

Questions from her mind began to tug at him mentally, his eyes drifted to the corners feeling that his attention would be needed soon enough.

"Can I ask you something?" the lone question broke into the noiseless mood.

"Yes of course" he replied with assurance.

"How old are you Takao-san?"

"Seventeen"

"And you?"

"I'm seventeen also" she grinned, ". . . . Aiko-san said you came here with your cousin"

"Yes"

"Where did you come from?"

"A place far away from here!"

"The countryside?"

"You could say that"

"And where are your parents?"

"I lost my parents when I was a boy. . . . . my cousin Xiaolian left her parents back home"

"Oh, I'm sorry about. . . ."

"That's alright"

"I think this it" she announced stopping abruptly staring curiously into the compound.

The structure was a beautifully designed terrace house that was divided into two. A parked car was in the driveway so probably the left side was occupied. Not long after, the door on right opened and a middle aged woman emerged onto the door step to greet the visitors.

"Kimura-kun?" the lady called out.

"Yes" raising his hand to acknowledge her.

"Please come in, please"

Being a gentleman, Takao allowed Naoko to enter the space first. Again her judgmental thoughts hit him, she was so loud that he assumed she was actually speaking. But on the other hand, Takao was pleased he said nothing politely allowing the elderly lady to complete her tour of the space.

The house was completely furnished, the living/dining room area contained a small wooden dining table with four chairs and a living room set and coffee table, on the wall was a built-in flat screen TV. The kitchen area came with basic cooking utensils, cupboards, stove and cutlery and the both bedrooms contained queen size beds, cherry hard wood floors. The bathroom came with cabinets, a tub and shower and on the patio there were outdoor furniture, both areas were tiled.

". . . . . . as you can see this house is brand new and it's furnished with the basic furniture and appliances, air-conditioning and floor heating. So what do you think?"

"I think it's nice Ms. . . ."

"Fujimoto" she completed.

"I think it's wonderful Fujimoto-san, how much will it cost?"

"400,000 a month"

On his right he heard an animated oh my goodness screaming in Naoko's mind, he turned to gaze at her quizzically, but she recoiled under his bright emerald eyes.

Turning back to the elderly woman he enquired, "Will it be available this afternoon?"

"Yes" the woman sounded.

"Good I'll take it" he decided.

"I can be here around one. I will bring your contract, we'll go over the details and you can provide payment afterwards"

"Thank you Fujimoto-san" holding out his hand to her.

"You're most welcome" she concluded shaking his hand with a broad smile.

Moments later Takao and Naoko were retracing their steps back to the shop.

"You did not approve the value of the house" keeping the gaze frontal with his hands snug in his pockets.

"Umm. . . . .not really, I thought it was kinda pricey"

"Why didn't you voice your opinion?"

"I thought it wasn't my place" she replied sheepishly.

He smiled slightly, "Naoko-san, Aiko-san requested that you to accompany me to offer your guidance not just to escort me here. I'm a stranger in this place, so your recommendations would be valued"

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought. . . ." she cracked on the verge of sobbing.

"It's okay it's okay Naoko-san. There always another time, I highly doubt that this will be last time I'll be seeing. . . . ." before he could finish his statement, he heard Xiaolian's mind beginning to emerge into full consciousness. "We have to get back to the shop now" he stated anxiously looking down the street into nothingness.

"We can take a taxi, if you'd like"

"Yes. . . .please! We must leave now"

They were back within an hour, he bolted from the car into the shop straight up the stairs, leaving a curious Naoko to wonder what had him so distressed. When he got to the top of the stairs the elderly woman was standing outside the room with worried look on her face.

"I-I don't know what happened, I tried to talk to her but I . . . ."

"It's alright Aiko-san, I'll calm her down"

Takao opened the door slowly only to see a pillow collide with the sidewall.

"Xiaolian" he announced, "I'm coming in"

Slowly poking his head into the room he observed her shaking and curled up in a corner of the bed and her cheeks wet with hot tears. Naoko joined her employer by the stairs flabbergasted. Raising his hand reassuringly to the women outside, the elderly woman nodded as he entered and closed the door slowly.

"How do you feel?" he asked calmly, stepping to closer to the bed.

"Thirsty" she replied hoarse.

"Don't be troubled I'm here now. These people assisted us that night we came here, do you remember that night?"

"Yes, it was raining" she answered softly this time trying to clear her throat.

"You've been sleeping for two and a half days because you drain your energy quickly" he added slightly annoyed.

"I didn't know what else to do" she yelled defensively.

"I was already protecting us in the park"

"Then why didn't she. . . ."

"She hasn't developed her full powers yet"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

Pointing his finger towards her face, he countered "I've asked you to trust me. At least let me know what you're thinking before you do it"

"Reading people's thoughts is very intrusive Heika*****" she scolds him.

"I agree with you but I don't deliberately breach someone's mind, it doesn't work that way. Trust me, it's not something that I enjoy. . . . . .and please, don't call me that here. It would be best if you address me as Takao," she opened his mouth to disagree but he cut her off instantly, "we're in a different time and place. Believe me it would be best for now".

She wasn't comfortable with the idea but it made sense, she nodded slightly in agreement.

"I bet you're famished, I'll go get something for you to eat".

Minutes later, he returned with two bowls of hot soups. The aroma of dishes lifted her spirits. Setting one bowl aside on a small table in the corner, he offered her the other one.

"I'll come back when you're done"

"No, you don't have to go, stay. . . .please"

"Okay" he replied a bit amused as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What is this place?" she asked in between slurps.

"A ramen shop"

"Mmmm" she smiled dreamily, "this is good"

"Agreed. I found us a suitable household not far from here"

"Oh, that was quick. Do you know where we are?"

"Yes" he answered terse, "are you done?"

Looking down on the tray on her lap the bowl was empty.

"Oh my, umm yes"

He reached over and lifted it away from her, then walked over to get the other one. Casually, he came back to her and set the filled bowl down onto the tray.

"I didn't ask for another one" she exclaimed.

"You didn't have to. You vomited when you got here and you haven't eaten in almost three days so don't pretend like you don't want it"

It was true and he didn't need to search her thoughts to see the she was truly hungry. Rolling her eyes and mumbling under her breath she surrendered the pretense eventually and resumed her mealtime quietly.

When she was done she spoke again, "You didn't answer my question"

"I don't recall"

"I asked you if you knew where we were."

"And I replied yes"

"Okay?" she gestured sarcastically, "then where are we?"

"What do you know about Tomoeda?"

Her face went pale and blank, "Are we in Tomoeda?" she asked in a shocked whisper.

"Yes" he stares at her edgily leaning towards her to hear more.

"No, we can't be here" she muttered absentmindedly.

"Please tell me" he asserted searching her face, "What do you know about this place?"

She leaned back against the headboard and exhaled, as if she preparing herself to do a strenuous task. But mentally it felt that way.

"When I saw your great grandmother last night somehow I feared that we were here, but I was desperately hoping that it was a mistake. It was a hundred years ago, which I believe is the present. After my second great grandmother was murdered, Syaoran Li was determined to pursue revenge. In order to punish 'the offender' he professed that he would annihilate one of the things that was sacred to her, this town, Tomoeda. But his rage couldn't be contained, he shook the earth violently with unspeakable rage. In the process he decimated Tomoeda and a few adjacent towns ripping the country apart and driving the sea onto the land washing away everything. In the end, your great grandmother was able to save most of the peoples of this town nevertheless everything else was destroyed"

"What did _your_ family tell you about this place?"

"Nothing, Sobo didn't talk about her former home it would upset her greatly"

"Why did your great grandmother bring us here?"

"I can't answer that. We should get going, I'm supposed to meet the proprietor of the house this afternoon. Once everything goes well we'll be residing there from this afternoon. Aiko-san will bring your clothes and towels for you to freshen up. . . . . be nice to her" he instructed.

Making his way downstairs, his mind reflected on her question. In fact, why did his great grandfather send them there? Perilous times were ahead and they landed right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>He stood holding the door as his new landlady exited his home. "Thank you Kiruma-san. Please call if you need any more information"<p>

"Thank you and you have a good afternoon" he replied shutting the door.

Holding on to the handle, he whispered a spell under his breath. By enchanting the house, it was his surety that they were free to be themselves in the confines of this space. Everything was falling into place. It was time discuss their strategies for the time that they were about to spend there.

"Are you comfortable?" his voice trailed into the living area where she was seated.

"Very much so. It's very light and spacious"

"Yes" he concurred, "let's talk"

"Alright" she looked up giving him her attention.

"We're here to find out what happened to our ancestors. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple, find out where they are and take a glimpse into their lives"

Jumping off the couch, she ran to the kitchen sourced a large bowl and filled it with water and came back to her previous spot, gently setting the vessel on the coffee table.

Taking her place next to him on the couch, she stated categorically "What I'm about to do will require my full attention, I will appreciate it if you don't invade my thoughts"

Furrowing his brows, he removed his eyes from hers. Saying nothing would be best in this moment.

"My family as you know, sources our magic from the moon. The greater the phase the stronger conjure. The moon is never gone. During the day it's on the other side of the planet"

"I understand, it's the same principle with the stars, they're always above us. They're just concealed during the daytime"

"That's right. A portion of our powers are linked to the moon, for instance we can invoke spells from water. Whether it's the sea, a river or this simple bowl right here"

"So what are you going to do?" he asked confused

"I'm going make a request and this clear bowl of water is going to show us what we need to know"

"Alright!" he replied quite impressed.

Cupping the bowl with her hands, she leaned forward peering her bright amber eyes into the liquid.

**Silver moonbeams of the celestial heavens**

**I call on you to reveal the direction of this undertaking**

**Lead us to the path of our lineage**

Keeping her hands against the bowl the water glowed and shimmer for a while. Then the entrance of a place appeared in translucent liquid. . . . . **Seijou High School**

Soon the light faded. She moved from the container with a bewildered look on her face. Tilting her head slightly and turning to him with her face puzzled she repeated, "Seijou High School? What does that mean?"

Raising an eyebrow mischievously he replied, "It means we're going to school in the morning"

"How?"

"Leave that up to me" he grinned naughtily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - some translations, I bet you know the rest: **_

_**Denka – Princess (Japanese) **_

_**Heika – Emperor (Japanese) **_

. . . . .

**Until next time**

**R&R**


	3. Starting off

**Chapter 3 – Starting off. . . .**

"_**Friends are the family you choose. . . . ." **_

. . . . . . . . . .

Ahhh, it's another brilliant Monday morning.

Sakura Kinomoto, seventeen, came friskily thumping down the stairs of her family's two-storey house. Her daily ritual of greetings never ceased, she headed straight towards a pair of picture frames on the kitchen table one with her beautiful, jovial mother and the other with her big brother.

"Good morning Mother, good morning Touya"

This was Touya's final year in college. He and Yukito were attending a university one town over. His first preference was to attend Osaka University but he put his desires aside for Yue. Even though Yue didn't manifest himself, Touya was conscious of his presence. Having Yue close to Sakura was very important, even though she assumed that he wasn't sentient of her capabilities.

"Good morning Sakura" Mr Fujitaka Kinomoto beamed giving his daughter a matching grin from the kitchen.

"Good morning Father"

"Let's eat"

Thirty minutes later, Sakura was strapping on her roller blades, elbow and knee pads by the doorway. Just in time too, Syaoran slowly pulled up on his bike in front of her house.

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning Syaoran" seeing him at the start of any day always made her face heat up.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun" Fujitaka waved from the doorway

"Good morning Mr Kinomoto" returning his courtesies.

Turning to his daughter, Mr Kinomoto presented her with a lunch package. "Now remember I won't be here for four weeks. Touya will drop in occasionally to make sure everything's alright. Sakura, I'd feel better if you were sleeping at Tomoyo-san's"

"Dad I'll be okay. Probably I'll go spend some time with her. Please don't worry about me"

"I love you Sakura" he concluded with an embrace, "and Syaoran-kun"

"Yes Sir" his head shot up

"Take care of my angel"

"Of course"

Closing the gate behind her, she gave a final wave to her father before rolling away accompanying Syaoran. Skating calmly to school, the spring breeze was cascading through her locks along the alleyway. This was the route she took since elementary school with Touya and Yukito, now Syaoran and sometimes Meilin were her companions to school. Still moving to her athletic rhythm Sakura kept by Syaoran's side as he made a sharp turn on the sidewalk. . . . .that move was always made him smile.

"So where's Meilin"

"She got a lift with Tomoyo"

"Ohh"

His mother has been trying to reach him for months, but somehow he's been able to evade her through Wei. He was always studying or sleeping or not at home. Last night though he answered the phone without much thought, to his horror it was his Mother. In hindsight he believed that she enchanted him. C'est la vie, it couldn't last forever.

Sakura was in a cheerful mood today, he didn't want to upset her. But now was the time to have 'the talk'. The talk he's been dreading since last year.

"Mother called last night" he stated without looking her in direction.

"How is she?"

"She's good" pausing momentarily a sinking feeling crept into the pit of his stomach, "we were discussing my plans after graduation. She wants me to come back and face the council"

Sakura's eyes and demeanour became dull, "Oh, and. . . .what did you say?"

"That I'm not going back to Hong Kong without you"

A high pitched screech came from her feet. In return he braked to an immediate stop. Staring directly at him, her emerald eyes glistened with affection.

"Syaoran, it's selfish of me to say that I don't want go, at the same time I don't want _you_ to go. We can't run from it anymore, this is our future, our future together. I don't want to lose you. I promise, I will consider it. It may be a new start for me, but it will be a new start together and I'm willing to compromise"

"So am I Sakura"

"I'm glad to hear that" she blushed, moving in close to give him a hug.

Leaning in to her, he caressed her with everything he had. Her scent always warmed his soul and his hands always ached for her when she was that near. Nevertheless Sakura had one rule, no canoodling while they were dressed in school attire, she considered it rude and disrespectful. But in that moment, he wanted to sneak a kiss on her strawberry flavoured lips.

Smiling to herself, she asked mischievously, "Mr Li, do I need to SHEILD myself from you" his body mildly heat up and his breathing quickened.

"You know I can break your SHIELD any day Ms Kinomoto" he challenged whispering in her ear.

Before he knew it, she hastily she pulled away giggling racing down the pavement passing the elementary school in a flash.

"Hey" he called out in a feeble attempt to catch up.

* * *

><p>Xiaolian and Takao steadily strolled through the hallways of Seijou High School. With his hands tucked into the pockets of his grey pants, he tried to make minimal eye contact with anyone along the way. His outstanding emerald eyes and platinum blonde hair complimented his uniform. Mentally, he could hear the whispers, excitement and swooning of girls' emotions for the stranger. To say the least he wasn't enthralled at all, it more seemed like unnecessary chatter.<p>

Despite the uneasiness, she looked exceptional adorable in her school uniform. Wearing a white, short sleeve shirt with a thin sky blue bow under the shirt-collar, a grey pleated skirt and a navy blue blazer with gold buttons down the front and on the cuffs of her sleeves. The features of her face and neck were more prominent as her chocolate brown hair was pulled neatly in a high ponytail with her bangs almost covering her stunning, apprehensive eyes.

'This isn't going to work I can feel it. . . . hmm he's cute' Her senses and smile followed a topaz haired boy down the corridor indiscreetly. 'This is a stupid plan, stupid. I should calm down probably I'm just nervous'

Takao stopped suddenly grabbing her by the arm, "Yes you are. And would you stop that, it's unnerving" he muttered.

"You shouldn't blame me, we don't have a contingency plan"

"You mean a plan B"

"Yeah a plan B your Highness"

"There's no need for one" he replied biting at her words.

"Of course you would think that, you're so arrogant" she hissed.

"That accusation is groundless, you shouldn't say things like that. What? I can't be confident enough to know that my plan will work"

"I admire you confidence _cousin,_ but you failed to include _me_ into your idea"

"I was only considering your health"

Her eyes widened I bit, this was news to her. The Emperor was actually concerned with her well-being, she felt her face warm up as he continued, "You shouldn't engage yourself in any activity that will make you fragile. I told you that I would handle this"

"I feel underestimated Takao" she fumed.

Somehow he felt like this comment was squarely for him. He lifted his brows in shock, his lips momentarily parted then it turned into a one-sided smirk. Not wanting to further this in the school corridor he released her hand and casually paced away, moving towards the administrative offices of the school.

She huffed frustratingly blowing the bangs from her face. For the next few seconds, she walked alongside him lips pursed and her arms folded across her chest. They both entered the office area and sauntered up to the counter, he locked his eyes onto a woman while Xiaolian placed her elbow on the countertop and propped her hand under her chin.

"Is someone helping you young man?" the woman beckoned.

"No Ma'am" he replied graciously.

"What can I do for you?"

"My cousin and I just transferred. We were told to return today to receive our schedules"

"Transfer students in the second month? I don't recall? What are your names?"

"Takao Kimura and Xiaolian Kimura"

"Excuse me, I'll be right back"

Takao watched carefully as the woman moved over to a four draw lateral cabinet in the corner of the room. One by one she carefully sifted through each file. To Xiaolian's amazement she saw the woman coming back with two folders. She placed them on the counter and opened them. Xiaolian stood frozen but the woman was nodding occasionally at the 'information' she was going over.

"Well Mr Kimura and Ms. Kimura I see everything is order Principal Miko has approved your transfer. Please have a seat, I will take you to your homeroom teacher shortly"

"Thank you Ma'am" Takao replied pleasantly.

Impressed, Xiaolian walked over to the waiting area with Takao at her side. Trying hard to suppress her smile she simply gave in.

"How did you do that, those pages were blank."

"I know" he replied terse shrugging his shoulders, "anyone else who looks at them won't know that"

"I apologize for my outburst earlier"

"I accept your apology. Now will you trust me?" he replied squinting his eyes.

"What's the matter with you?"

"My head hurts, too many voices"

"Can't you shut it off?"

"Yes but. . . ." his face lingered to her.

"What?" she voiced with interest. His eyes moved away from her, a guilty façade came into view, "Wait a minute? It's because of me, isn't it?"

He didn't respond.

"I don't believe this. You asked me to trust you when in actuality you don't trust me. . . . .Fine Emperor by all means go ahead and suffer in silence on my account" she sneered fiercely.

"Ms Kimura, Mr Kimura come with me please" the woman interrupted.

* * *

><p>Groups of friends were segmented in the classroom happily discussing their activities over the last two days.<p>

Suddenly Tomoyo and Meilin were summoned to the front of the class by a very excited Chiharu. From the sound of her voice this had to be good. The duo made a quick beeline to the tittering threesome. Chiharu was bunched together with Rika and Naoko blushing like if they were plotting something.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo enquired spiritedly darting amongst the trio.

"Naoko met a guy yesterday" she whispered.

"WHAT" they shrieked with smiles touching their eyes.

"Chiharu it's not like that I met him in work. He travelled from the countryside with his cousin. He was looking for an apartment yesterday so I accompanied him, it's three streets down from here. I was only trying to help him out, that's it. I don't know what the fuss is about, I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again" her voice dipped curving her lips faintly.

"Oh don't say that, Tomoeda isn't that big" she insisted, "and besides he's close to the school, hmmmm" she grinned suggestively poking her in the ribs.

All conversations ceased when they heard the dragging of the door to the classroom. Not long after Sakura and Syaoran entered the room with their sensei, everyone scuttled to their seats.

"Ohayō students"

"Ohayō" the room replied.

The door slid open once more, drawing his attention to the woman poking her head through the opening. He acknowledged in agreement and thanked her for the assistance.

"I hope all of you had a restful weekend. We have two new additions here at Seijou High and I expect all of you to be welcoming and treat them fairly" he commented glazing his brown eyes over the student body, "please come in" he announced.

When the newcomers stepped into the room the peculiar silence was broken when a tiny squeal escaped Naoko's lips. Takao and Xiaolian entered the room bold and composed. Takao had a smile while Xiaolian had lethal scowl on her face. It didn't take long for her to seek out Sakura Kinomoto and she was glaring straight at her.

Sakura's eyes grew with alarmed curiosity, the last time anyone stared at her like that was her boyfriend, who's now sitting behind her. It felt like the first day of Syaoran Li all over again. The girl's eyes were intense and scary. Sakura's hair was beginning to stand on end, involuntarily her frame began to sink further into her chair.

In those mere seconds, Sakura and Xiaolian was the centre of attention. Everyone was confused and shocked by what was going on, and looking back and forth between the two.

"Sakura, do you know that girl?" Syaoran whispered.

"No" her voice broke timidly.

"This is Mr Takao Kimura" Sensei Kashima motioned, "and this Ms Xiaolian Kimura, they're both cousins and they've just transferred from the Takaharu township, Miyazaki"

The class grinned generously especially the young ladies, Sensei Kashima instructed them to take their seats in the same row as Sakura and Tomoyo but on the opposite side of the room.

"Good day Naoko-san" Takao paused for a split second whilst making his way to the seat.

"H-hello Takao-san" she reddened feverishly following him with her eyes down the lane.

Xiaolian however, continued with her penetrating stare. She took her seat plopping into the chair, hand on her chin and still boring her eyes into Sakura.

Leaning to his left Takao suggested to her in a hushed tone, "Would you stop doing that? I think she got your message"

"I hope so" she mumbled.

"Oh. . . .like I can't do the same to your great-grandfather"

Realizing that it wasn't a simple statement but a warning she became passive. Starting a feud with their respective ancestors would be problematic, they were there to find answers not create disputes in the past.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon enough it was lunch time. To their surprise, they enjoyed their morning classes. The pair made their way to the school cafeteria, they hadn't had time to prepare meals for themselves and they were relieved when they learned that there was a cafeteria serving lunch. Unconcerned, Xiaolian bolted into the lunchroom. Over the course of the day she has grown accustomed to the students gawking at her and Takao. They stood out immensely, they were both very attractive and cute. Naturally everyone was curious about them but hopefully it would stop sooner or later.

The food smelled delicious, with trays in hand Xiaolian and Takao busied themselves in making selections for their meals. Two female students were busying themselves by whispering and giggling at Takao. Xiaolian ignored it though, what the hell, it's been going on all morning. The girls eventually left the line still keeping their eyes on him. But this was moment that truly annoyed her, part of their discussion was heard as they move past the cue towards the sitting area.

"I heard that they're cousins" girl #1 stated.

"True, that's what I heard too. But if he was with me he'd be my kissing cousin if you know what I mean".

How insulting, the two girls looked in Xiaolian's direction knowing fully well that she heard their statements. In her mind she wanted to lunge at them. Lifting an eyebrow with a smirk, Xiaolian's hidden hand beneath the tray produced a soft green glow. Without drawing attention, Takao turned his head chastising her with his eyes.

What followed next was sound of cutlery clanking and wares rolling then coming to a stop, there was a commotion with the girls. With the exception of their faces, their entire fronts was covered with a colourful array food and sticky liquids. The containers and trays they were carrying were now overturned on the floor. The pair stood frozen, mouths open and stunned. The image of food slowly dripping and snaking its way down their clothes and skin drew everyone's attention. Too bad though, most of the students knew that they were a mean duo so most of them joined in by cackling or pointing at their misfortune.

With a triumphant grin, Xiaolian turned herself back to the selection of food in front her.

"Was that necessary?" Takao commented blankly.

"Yes it was"

"Really?"

"Yes, if you didn't agree, why didn't you stop me?" she mocked playfully looking him once over, "hmm, that's what I thought" taking a bite from a carrot stick and walking away from the line.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Clean up on aisle four"

"Meilin that's not nice, that incident was very unfortunate"

"No Tomoyo it's called karma. Looks like Rin and Yasu needs a bath, ugh" Meilin commented unemotional.

"Whoa, talk about bad luck"

"Yeah Sakura with your track record that could have been you" Meilin chuckled taking another bite.

"Look, there's Xiaolian and Takao. Should we should invite them to sit with us?" Sakura noticed the pair making their way to an empty table.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder nonchalant, "It doesn't matter to me"

"I'm just being friendly"

"You always are. That's what I love about you"

"Aww you two are so cute" Tomoyo chimed adoring them.

"Yeah cute" Meilin ridiculed them rolling her eyes, "I'll be back"

"Where are you going Meilin?"

"To invite them over, isn't that what you suggested. Besides, I want to know what's the deal with that girl"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What else can you do?" he said.

"I'll tell you mine, when you tell me yours"

"I didn't know you can move things"

"Why, can't you? But you had to admit that was funny"

His eyes narrow, and then he produced a wicked grin. He had to confess it was a good stint. Xiaolian joined in the brief hearty moment but somehow she was a bit confounded. One minute he was stuck up and mature, the next he had a boyish personality and was willing to pull off pranks and laugh at other people's expense.

The moment was disturbed by the deliberate and bothersome dragging of a chair next to her. She withdrew as someone plopped down into the seat.

"Hi"

"Hi" she murmured.

"I'm Meilin"

"I'm Xiaolian, and this Takao"

Eager to introduce herself Meilin pushed her hand across the table, "Nice to meet you Takao, you're really cute" she expressed bluntly.

"Yes, I've been hearing that all morning" he added wry.

"Well it's true"

"It may be so Meilin-san but I'm not flattered by words easily"

"I see? I prefer if you called me Meilin. . . .just Meilin. Would you two like to come sit with us over there?" she motioned a few tables away.

Xiaolian noticed Sakura waving enthusiastically at them when their eyes meshed. A cold, toxic look washed over Xiaolian's face she was staring dangerously at Sakura Kinomoto for a second time. Sakura on the other end produced a huge sweatdrop as she slumped into the chair yet again next to Syaoran.

"Thank you Meilin-san, we would be honoured to join you for lunch" Takao declared locking eyes suggestively with Xiaolian, "what a great opportunity to introduce ourselves to our classmates"

His voice dragged encouragingly and his demeanour recommended that an opening has presented itself. Not to mention that Xiaolian was behaving absurd again.

"Okay we'll join you" Xiaolian agreed.

"Cool, I'll carry this for you" Meilin scooped up her tray and walked away victorious.

"Do you know Meilin-san?" Takao questioned.

"Why'd you ask?"

"You produce a tinge of familiarity"

"Like I know her"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you say that. We're not in Mikita Takao, we're in Japan. You need to adapt to your surroundings, you talk funny"

"I do not speak funny" he remarked haughtily.

"Oh my goodness yes you do, you're doing it right now" she laughed, "and yes I do know Meilin. She's _my_ great-grandmother"

"Interesting" he exclaimed mockingly.

"Yes" she smirked making her way towards the new table.

The mood was friendly, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo watched the two cousins poised by the table. Taking her seat next to Tomoyo, Meilin introduced the cousins to the rest of the group.

"This is Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran" she pointed in rapid succession, "everyone this is Xiaolian and Takao"

"Hi" they responded together.

"Sit" she commanded pointing at the seats.

Xiaolian sat next to Meilin and Takao inserted himself in the only available space between Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Can I call you Takao?"

"Of course. . . . . Tomoyo, is it?"

"Yes. I heard earlier that the both of you moved here over the weekend"

"Yes. We're here to finish our education so we can be enrolled in a university conducive to. . . . . . ."

"He meant to say that we've just moved from the countryside to get into a closer university next year" Xiaolian interrupted.

"Ohhhh" the group chorused shaking their heads in agreement.

"Cool" Tomoyo's lips twist into a half grin, "isn't it coincidental that Naoko was talking about you this morning, then minutes later you came strolling into our classroom"

"Yes coincidental! Where is Naoko-san?"

"She spends a lot of time in the library, reading, researching, keeping up with current affairs."

If Tomoyo was analysing Takao for a reaction where Naoko was concerned she was sorely disappointed. The man was totally unfazed and unreadable.

Meilin was about strike up a conversation with Xiaolian when she noticed her smiling with a guy across the room.

Xiaolian was locked in a profound stare with the young man she observed in the hallway that morning. He was seated in the centre of six other guys, another senior in their year. She could tell that his attitude was little conceited. He was extremely handsome, possessed topaz coloured hair, dark eyes and a devilish smirk, which was killer.

"Xiaolian, don't waste your time" Meilin cried tearing her gaze from him.

"Yeah, why not" she enquired.

"He's an asshole, and I'm saying that nicely"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Who are you two talking about" Tomoyo cut in.

"Kazuma Asumi, he's checking Xiaolian out"

"Oh. . . . . . .yeah he's. . . . . .complicated, a bit rebellious and short-tempered"

Xiaolian turned her attention back to him. As expected his eyes were still latched onto her. Cocking her eyebrow at his bold demeanour, she wasn't a bit intimidated. Having two older brothers worked to her advantage, she was never daunted by boys.

"So what are you doing after school" Sakura asked Xiaolian bravely.

"Why, what's it to you"

"That's it. Why do dislike Sakura so much, what has she ever done to you?" Syaoran barked out.

Turning squarely to him, Xiaolian eyes expressed the same fire that he had within. "She reminds me of someone I truly despise, someone that tore my family apart"

Sakura flinched under her punitive words, "I'm sorry to hear that Xiaolian. I hope I can change your mind one day, and maybe we can be friends"

"Maybe" she ended cold.

"Sorry for my cousin's rudeness. She's seems to be a bit rebellious herself" Takao indicated to the group, "why were you enquiring about her whereabouts after school"

"Well we were going downtown, and I thought it could be fun if we showed you around"

"That would be wonderful, as matter of fact we purchased a few pieces of clothing yesterday so today we were going to acquire some food"

"Cool, well I guess we're all going shopping" Meilin chimed.

"Xiaolian"

"Yes" she replied looking up at Syaoran.

"Your name is Chinese, right"

"Yeah"

"Are you from China?"

"No. . . . .but my ancestors are" she said it with so much conviction, it made the entire table look in her direction. It sounded personal, almost like she was giving Syaoran a message.

Suddenly everything came to a creep then a dead stop. No talking, no clatter of utensils, no one walking, no movement whatsoever.

Takao looked around anxiously, everyone in the room was frozen. Then to his right he heard quiet sobs coming from Xiaolian. Instantly he shot up from his chair and ran to her side.

"Xiaolian, did you do this?"

"Yes" she wept wiping her tears away, "I just needed a moment. I didn't want them to see me like this"

"I understand, this must be difficult for you. All of them seemed to be so warm and affectionate. Makes you wonder what happened to upset their friendship"

"Yeah. Even Ms Sakura is nice"

"She always was. . . . .Xiaolian, why didn't you tell me you're a Time Keeper"

"I thought it would have been obvious when we made the jump. It's not something I would talk about. Time Keepers are very rare I couldn't tell my family. The idea that I might be stronger than my brothers would have been unfavourable for me. I let them frolic in the thought that they had endless power while I remained passive"

"*sigh*, we should discuss this later, c'mon dry those tears" he gave her friendly smile. He waited until she was done before making his way back to his chair.

In a matter of two seconds everything resumed, the noises, the chatter, the smells. . . .the smiles.

Everyone with the exception of Syaoran, was back on track. Suspiciously, he cringed his face darting his eyes around the room. For a moment, he got that 'inkling' in his spine.

"You okay Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"Yep it's nothing" he replied with a discouraging half smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed that I have new followers for this story. <strong>

**I just want to say a heartfelt thank you to BellePotterBooth, LoveLittleWolf, Mimi Nini, Mishrav Mikura, ObessionConfession, October Autumn, Rina Mina, cry in the darkness, thelch92 and yingfa07.**

**Sorry that I left out the reviewers, **

**StarElise I'm sorry that the story was sad for you but things should get better later on. **

**thelch92 thanks for your comments I feel the same way, I'll try my best to make this as interesting as possible. **

**LoveLittleWolf I hope i can continue to do so. **

**Desire thanks for following this story, and I bet you know by now that Dire Trade-offs is over. **

**yingfa07 my faithful reader thanks for following I'll do my best to keep it interesting. **

**anime genie that's the mystery of the story, all the missing pieces will come together as story progresses.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reviews and PMs. Hope you are satisfied with this chapter.**

**R&R**


End file.
